


Polish and Purr

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Vehicles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami knows how to keep her beloveds happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish and Purr

People be damned, Asami's first love is her Satomobile, and she's not afraid of getting her hands dirty. She's a sight to see, leaning forward over the hood of her car, tinkering. Korra's seen the inside. It makes no sense. But Asami—Asami totally knows her way around that car. She just needs to twirl her wrench two or three times and pet the hood to make it purr like a baby penguin-cat.

"Hey, Korra," Asami tosses her a pair of goggles. "Ready for a ride?"

"Sure thing."

The car isn't the only thing Asami knows how to make purr.


End file.
